


Good Vibrations

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: Bellamy draws Clarke's name in the office Secret Santa.





	Good Vibrations

Listen, it’s not like Bellamy sets out to buy Clarke a vibrator as a Secret Santa gift. It’s just when he thinks of it, he can’t think of anything else. He can get one within the set price range, around $25. He can have it shipped to his apartment via Amazon Prime in a discreet box so his nosy sister will never see it. And she’s been telling him for weeks how badly she needs to get laid. He’s pretty sure she’s throwing hints at him. Well, he knows for a fact she’s throwing hints.

Bellamy and Clarke went to law school together and hooked up quite often during their three years at Boston College. They were always competing for the number one and number two slots in classes. The competetive edge brought out the best and worst in them. And they took it out on each other by arguing in the classroom and fucking in the bedroom. But it was all casual, as both just wanted to graduate.

When they graduated three years ago with the same GPA they had shared the valdectorian award. Then she had disappeared after graduation. It didn’t escape his notice that her step-dad was there. As were her godfather and childhood best friend. But he didn’t see her mom. He knew her dad had died when she was a teenager and her mom remarried. He didn’t ask questions but he knew something was up. He kept up on other classmates, knew where most of them had gotten jobs, but no one seemed to know where Clark ended up.

But then earlier in the summer she had came aboard the same law office where he had been working for three years. He helped her find an apartment, introduced her to his co-workers and they were probably better friends now than they had ever been in law school.

Which is how he came to find out about her sex life, or lack of one. They had been out for drinks with some of the others in the office after winning a big case. And the drunker Clarke got, the more vocal she got every time a hot guy, or girl, walked by. Soon, everyone at their table, and the table next to them sometimes, knew how long it had been since she had last had sex.

A few weeks later, they were working on a case together late one night and she asked for his help with Tinder matches. He insisted to her that she was way too classy for Tinder. He reluctantly agreed to help her, however he just swiped left on everyone. Even himself when he came up. Damn Octavia for signing him up for Tinder. Where did she get that picture anyway? It wasn’t a bad picture, but the profile made him sound like a douche. He wouldn’t go even go out with himself. She asked him how she was supposed to get laid, he told her she would think of a way.

When they drew names for the office Secret Santa the week of Thanksgiving, she asked him, in front of the entire staff who were participating to repeat the story he had told in Law School about how he bought his sister her first vibrator. His face turned red, but he repeated it. How he bought it for her, with help from his high school girlfriend. How he ordered it from Amazon, and it was delivered to their house, Octavia never knew what it was until he left it in her room. For the longest time she thought it was from their mom. Their mom never found out. So, when he draws Clarke’s name, he knows exactly what he is getting her.

**

The Christmas Party is the Wednesday before Christmas. The entire office is decorated in white lights, the presents are under the tree. It’s a small office, so they have made sure everyone is comfortable with the idea of Christmas presents. Bellamy isn’t sure Clarke is going to be comfortable with her present, but she is the one who has been throwing hints his way for months. She is the one who made him tell the vibrator story in front of the staff last month. If she can dish it out, she can take it.

They have catered in dinner and everyone is lounging around eating with a drink in hand when they start passing out presents. He watches as Clarke takes hers, shakes it and then unwraps it. He never took it out of the Amazon box. So, the first thing she sees is the box it came to his apartment, the one he shares with his sister, in. She looks at him with a twinkle in her eye, like she knows he is up to something. Then she tears open the box and sees the other box. She quickly closes the big box.

“Come on, Clarke, you have to show us what’s inside,” Raven, their computer expert, says from her seat beside Bellamy.

“No, I think I will just keep it a secret.”

That is when Emori and Murphy put their investigator skills to the test and rip the box out of her hands. “I know this is from Bellamy because he told me he got you last week.” Murphy tells her as he opens the box. Clarke shoots Bellamy a death glare and then Murphy pulls the vibrator box out of the Amazon box. “Well.”

“I know somebody who is going to be having some fun tonight,” Emori says, as she grabs the box from Murphy, puts everything back where it goes and hands it back to Clarke. 

And that was when Clarke decides she is having her fun. “My car is acting funny, Bellamy can you give me a ride home tonight?”

He spit his drink all over his shirt. Two can play this game, he decides. “Uhm, yeah. Is that all you think you will need?”

“No, but we can start there.”

Raven and Emori each high five her. Murphy pours her another drink.

***

“I’d forgotten how good you are at that.” They managed to make it into her bedroom and plug the vibrator in, it was one of those fancy ones that had a USB plug. He had her on the bed with his head between her legs. “I’ve still never met a guy as good as you.”

“Thanks, but if you can still form sentences I’m not doing it right.” He adds another finger, puts his mouth back on her cunt and soon the only sounds in the room are her moans and the low volume of the music coming from the bluetooth speaker on her night stand. She let him pick the station while she plugged the vibrator in. As she comes down from the high of her first orgasm, he rols over her and grabs the vibrator from her nightstand. She doesn’t say much else for the rest of the night.

**  
The next morning he wakes up to the sound of freezing rain on her roof. She whines when her phone rings a few minutes later. They are curled up under the covers, him half on top of her, wamr, comfortable. She reaches for the phone. He hears their boss Indra on the other end telling Clarke the forecast is calling for it to warm up after the sun comes up and to not try to get to the office until she thinks its safe to drive. Then he hears Clarke say “no, he’s not here.” He tickles her then, she swats his hand away. “Ok, yeah he is. Ok.” She hands him the phone. 

“I don’t want to hear any details. But take the extra time to make sure you don’t come to work in the same clothes you left in last night.” She hangs up on him, he hands Clarke back her phone and rolls her over to kiss her properly. Neither one caring about morning breath.

Even though the roads are clear by 9, they don’t make it to the office until 11:30. No one says anything to them about it,

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't write smut anymore,


End file.
